Catch me!
by IceK04
Summary: They were each others perfect half, always there to support, help...catch the other.


The soft light of the sunrise shone through the thin curtains, drawing shallow patterns on her body.

She lay there with her legs under the blanket, her head softly resting on her arm asleep. The blond hair was messy on the pillow and a strand touched her lower lip.

Carefully, Phineas straightened up and looked down at her.

The ring shone on the finger of her left hand; Slim, gold and beautiful.

Suddenly a smile crept up her lips, "Why are you watching me instead of waking me so we can have tea together?"

Her voice was husky and rough; unused from sleeping.

Charity straightened up and threw back the covers.

"I didn't wanna wake you, you slept so deeply."

She gave a soft laugh, "I've been awake for over an hour."

As if to prove it, she reached up beside the bed and presented a half-full pot of tea.

Phineas rolled her eyes, "Always you and your tea." She walked around the bed and smiled down at him. "Always you and your circus.," she smirked, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dry, rough; ...used.

She leaned back and smiled at him.

A smile that reached her eyes and made them glow wonderfully, "I'm getting ready now. Should I make another cup of tea?" But before Phineas could say he didn't wanna drink tea, she had already left.

He sighed; Well, then he would just drink her awful tea. And he would not put a face on it, because he just wanted to see her happy. Happy and as beautiful as every day.

He could hear his wife humming a familiar melody. She stood in front of the mirror and brushed her blond, slightly curled hair.

Cautiously, Charity fastened the front strands of hair on the back of her head, straightened her dress and slipped into her robe.

When she came out of the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind her, she just smiled briefly into the bedroom. Then she was gone.

Slowly she padded down the hall, not waking Caroline and Helen, into the kitchen.

Phineas smiled lightly at the thought of Charity sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the tea to be ready, her hair stroked to one shoulder.

Maybe he could go down?

Since the Happenings at the circus he always tried to be near to his marvellous family and her perfect wife.

Nobody could deny that she was perfect.

The way she walked, talked, smiled

Her sweet melodic laugh and even her cries were beautiful.

Beautiful and heartbreaking.

"What are you smiling at?"

Phineas turned around.

There she was, holding a tablet with a teapot and cups and smiled lightly at her husband.

"I'm smiling at you, what else could I smile at?", he said with a mischief grin on his face.

"I don't know.", Charity said and put the tablet next to her beside, "Maybe your dau- Ups!"

Phineas grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the sheets.

"Wha-what are you doing?", Charity laughed.

Phineas carried her back -as if it had to be carried- so he could lift her up.

He laughed as Charity placed her chin on his chest, "What's going on? Do we have anything to celebrate?"

Phineas stopped for a second.

There it was again; that mischief boyish grin, "Oh yes!"

Charity lifted one eyebrow, "And what are we celebrating?"

Phineas set some kisses on her nosetip, "Your beauty."

A loud laugh escaped from her lips, "You're crazy, Phin."

Then she turned on her back again and smiled at the ceiling.

"No I'm not.", he said and took her hand, "I just wanted to know how heavy you are."

Charity smiled and slapped his arm lightly, "I'm not heavy at all, thank you _very_ much!"

She handed him a cup of tea and took her own one.

"I love you, Phin.", she said, "But sometimes you're a little too boyish for your age, don't you think so too?"

And she dipped her nose deep in her cup, until the nosetip was covered with tea.

Phineas sighed.

He sipped his tea and had to force himself not to cough, so Charity wouldn't recognize that he hated this tea.

The headache started a few minutes after she'd entered the tent.

It was hot and stuffy, the air was thin and the sustained volume was heavy on Charity's head.

"Mommy! Mommy!", Helen shouted and ran towards her mother, "Look what Caroline and I learned today!"

Charity tried to smile, "I hope something for school too."

But her daughters had already positioned.

They did two wheels and then they made a semicircular passage and stood straight back there, huge smiles on their faces.

Charity applauded a bit then she massaged her temples again.

Every step in the tent, every order Phineas shouted through the tent, and every laugh strained her nerves to the limit.

"You did quite well, guys. Now...get ready for the show.", Phineas said and entered the stairs up to where Charity sat.

A sorrowful look appeared on his face as he saw her sitting there with a curved back, her face buried in her hands.

"Charity?", he asked, "Dear, is everything alright?"

She looked up and had to force herself not to scream. Even his little, sweet whispered words made her head tremble even more.

She shook her head, "Come over, please."

Phineas reached her fast and sat bext to her, "What is going on, love?"

But she shook her hwad once more and buried her face on his chest, "I've got an unbelievable strong headache!"

Phineas stroke her hair, her back..., "D'you want some fresh air? There're only twenty minutes left, but we could go for a walk."

She nodded, "Please..."

He helped her down the stairs and through the arena, out of the tent.

The cold wind let her tremble and she grapped Phineas hand.

"I'm here, Chairy.", he whispered, "Just...breathe."

So she just breathed and let herself being lead by her husband.

"Maybe you should go home.", Phineas said, "I could call a coach to bring you home. Just say it."

"And what about the girls?", Charity asked, "No. No, I'm staying. It's just headache. I won't die from a headache."

So she took his hand once more and went back to the tent.

Every step was shakier and more uncertain than the one before and the more she got over the heat and volume of the tent, the worse her headaches became.

She stopped. Her breath trembled, her voice was just a husky whisper, "Phin?"

She couldn't force herself to turn around.

"Phin?"

There was a black spot that spread further and further in front of her inner eye.

"Phin, now!"

Her legs could no longer support her weight.

"Catch me!"

And that was it.

Nothing more than heat and darkness around her for the further two hours.

Phineas cancelled tonights show and helped her all the night.

He made tea, changed the bedsheets, brushed her hair and braided it into a thick braid, he layid down next to her and stroke her arm...he just...was there for her.

And she knew that he would always be there for her, laughing and screaming, hoping and crying with her. But at the end...he would always be there to catch her.

She loved him with all her heart.

But he loved her with all his heart and mind and she couldn't even dream of how much he loved her.

He always said more than she loved him.

But that was wrong.

'Cause she would ever jump from a cliff, knowingthat she was about to die, if she could save her Phineas.

They were each others perfect half.

Always be there to support, help... _catch_ each other.


End file.
